Graceful outfit
Graceful clothing is a set of weight-reducing gear, that can be bought from Grace found at the Rogues' Den. A player can purchase each piece using Mark of grace, which are obtained by completing the Rooftop Agility Courses While wearing the full Graceful outfit your run energy restores 30% faster The set consists of: * Graceful hood (35 marks; -3 kg) * Graceful top (55 marks; -5 kg) * Graceful legs (60 marks; -6 kg) * Graceful gloves (30 marks; -3 kg) **inferior in weight reduction to penance gloves' -4.5 kg * Graceful boots (40 marks; -4 kg) **inferior in weight reduction to boots of lightness' -4.5 kg * Graceful cape (40 marks; -4 kg) **inferior in weight reduction to spottier cape's -4.5 kg (spottier cape requires 66 Hunter) **superior in weight reduction to spotted cape's -2.2 kg (spotted cape requires 40 Hunter) *All together the set costs 260 Marks of Grace * The entire set grants a 25 kg weight reduction * The set with penance gloves, boots of lightness, and spottier cape would grant 27.5 kg weight reduction These items can only be bought with Mark of Grace tokens, only obtainable by participating in Rooftop Agility Courses. Analysis of Graceful Clothing costs Hood = 35 / 3 = 11.67 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction Top = 55 / 5 = 11.00 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction Legs = 60 / 6 = 10.00 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction Gloves = 30 / 3 = 10.00 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction Boots = 40 / 4 = 10.00 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction Cape = 40 / 4 = 10.00 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction At 10.00 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction, the Graceful legs and Graceful gloves are tied for the best cost/weight reduction. However, the Penance gloves offer a reduction 1.5kg higher than the Graceful gloves. If you don't have Hunter level 66 for the Spottier cape, then the Graceful cape is also tied with the Graceful legs and Graceful gloves for the best cost/weight reduction at 10.00 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction. If you have Hunter level 66, then the Spottier cape (-4.5 kg when worn) should be used over the Graceful cape (-4 kg when worn) for weight reduction. The Graceful boots are also 10.00 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction, but the Graceful boots don't seem worth getting as the Boots of Lightness (which reduce weight by 4.5 kg, superior to the Graceful boots' 4 kg reduction of weight) can be obtained without any requirements - to obtain the Boots of Lightness, you only need to go into the Temple of Ikov with a light source (e.g. Catherby has a candle maker who will sell you a candle; light the candle with a tinderbox) and a slashing weapon (e.g. a knife or a bronze dagger will suffice). The Graceful top, at 11.00 marks of grace/kg of weight reduction, is not as good of a deal as the Graceful legs and Graceful gloves. The Graceful hood, at 11.67 marks of grace/kg of weight reduction, is the most expensive in terms of marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction. To get the entire set, it'll take around 62/63 Agility. The new set bonus added (8/20/2014 or 8/21/2014 someone else please verify which) does indeed stack with stamina potions. At 70 Agility you can expect the full set to make you lose about 2%-3% run energy per Seer's Village Rooftop Course lap (perfect not distracted). With 1% run energy then taking a dose of a stamina potion you can get to about 60% run energy while doing Seer's Village Rooftop course at 70 Agility. This bonus may outweigh the greater negative weight added by individual pieces (such as spottier cape and boots of lightness), although it would be wise to obtain the more cost efficient pieces first. Category:Old School-exclusive content